Announcement from BloodKirbyUnleashed
by WildKirbyAtrox
Summary: Now this serves as me talking about updates and other things that could happen.
1. Chapter 1

For those of you who know me from my **DeviantART account** (which is still the same screen name as it is in this website), then you already know what's going on there (sort of). For those of you who don't, let me tell you that I have begun the re-write for "Fury of Lincoln Loud." It is NO LONGER a _based_ on a **Regular Show episode,** _"Think Positive."_ It will be it's own original story (in some way, but not 'entirely') and it's in multiple chapters... Even though there are only two chapters out so far.

Of course, only two chapters are out so far AND it does indeed start off as a _RESPONSE_ to the infamous episode "No Such Luck," and I **apologize** for that. Please don't make a fuss over it, because it is going to be (and it should be) a response to a lot of what I believe are "bad Loud House episodes." I do have a plan for how it's going to go out in the "turning point" (or to be more **politically** correct, the "climax"), as well as how it will end. However, I do happen to have a life outside the internet and it should be obvious that I can't exactly update this every once in a while. Unfortunately I don't have an update schedule for the rewrite. Sorry. If you want to get a head start on it, just go search **"BloodKirbyUnleashed"** on **DeviantART** and you should be able to find the story from there.

Also, this story is being renamed "The Wrath of Lincoln Loud." Not exactly a creative way of changing the title or something, but I was mostly interested in rewriting the story itself than trying to be snarky and/or creative with the title. I'm still open to criticism BTW. Just because one or two people (or possibly more) disliked my first story and may have brutalized me about it in some way, I ain't stopping anytime soon. If anything, the way one of them _criticized_ me did kind make me realize what I did wrong in more ways than one (yeah I know I defended myself like a dumb nut, but I had a change of heart somewhat). Good or bad, I'll take all the **_genuine_** criticism like a real person, and not like some moronic ass-hat who can't make good movies for crap and then go at content creators for saying stuffs he didn't like and then making it into a MAJOR SHIT STORM... Okay I went off on a bit of a tangent. My bad.

But yeah. You guys are still free to tell me what to do and what _**NOT**_ to do. "The Wrath of Lincoln Loud" is still young and I haven't gotten quite far with it yet so feel free to throw in some things as to what I could do to improve the aforementioned story. Not "Fury of Lincoln Loud," because by this point that story is not really relevant anymore. I mean you can still read it and then brutalize me and/or praise me for it if you want. The important thing is that I started the "The Wrath of Lincoln Loud" and I can kind of guarantee that it **WILL** be better than "Fury of Lincoln Loud."

Also, to avoid confusion, I won't be taking requests for the rewrite. I'll take criticism and/or suggestions to make changes/improvements, but story requests for the aforementioned story (wow I'm starting to sound redundant. LOL) are something else that I don't really need. AND OF COURSE, the rewrite will be on DeviantART first. When it's finished, I'll post the "complete" version of it here.

This is BloodKirbyUnleashed, and I'll be out of your hair now.

 **Ciao.**


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a **LONG** time since I've been on this website (aside from reading some Loud House stories offline). How's it going? It's your Big-Bad Wild Animal, _**BloodKirbyUnleashed.**_

For those of you who've stuck around and read "The Wrath of Lincoln Loud," you'll notice that six chapters have been out for a while now on DeviantART. I can't exactly provide links on this website this way, but I suppose I COULD give you the link(s) through Private Messaging am I right? Anyway, I'd like to see/hear what you guys have to say about "The Wrath of Lincoln Loud," and ask some questions about it maybe. Yeah, I KNOW I said it'd focus on what I consider to be the really **'BAD'** episodes of The Loud House, but as this story progressed, it started to focus less on "Bad Loud House episodes" and more on a little something else that may or may not be more interesting? Especially after how the sixth chapter ended. Hehehehe...

That aside, I also have yet ANOTHER Loud House story going on. For those of you who watch me on DeviantART, then you already know what I'm talking about, but for those of you who don't? Allow me to break it down for you: **"Little Bunny Lincoln"** is essentially an AU story about Luna Loud, who is the introverted middle child (who has no friends), and has up to EIGHT brothers. Four older brothers, and four younger brothers. This, and the Lily Loud of this AU story is an older cousin who frequently visits the Louds. Oh, and Lincoln is gonna be Luna's pet bunny-rabbit. Now we're all brought up to speed. NEAT. Only two chapters are out so far, and yeah they're rather cliche and stale as of now. I also don't really want to rush the story to when/where Luna gets her pet bunny, so I'm doing what I can to take it a little easy as this story goes. Also, sometime after Luna does get her bunny, I actually plan on escalating this story to some _**CRAZY LEVELS.**_ NO there won't be any deaths or killing or whatever, but that's not stopping me from making the 'fluffy' Loud House story into something a little heavy or something... Is that a good way to describe it? Eh, oh well.

And yes, much like "The Wrath of Lincoln Loud" when this other story (Little Bunny Lincoln) does get completed, I plan on revising the story and then post it onto this website. I would also like to see/hear what you guys have to say about both "The Wrath of Lincoln Loud" and "Little Bunny Lincoln." I'm open to any form of criticism y'all might have in story for me. Don't sugar coat any of it. Just lay it on me, and I'll do what I can to keep my cool and not go total bonkers over it all. Hehehehehe. (Admittedly, I had some help from a guy called **"MuppetSpot"** when I wrote the first chapter of this, so props to him.)

Before I forget, here's a little something for you guys for Little Bunny Lincoln:  
Lily/Lilian (older cousin) = 18  
Loki = 16  
Loni = 15  
Lane = 14  
Lynn Jr. (boy) = 13  
Luna = 11  
Lars = 8  
Levi = 7  
Lief and Lexx = 6

AND OF COURSE, the other characters (Rita and Lynn Sr. aside, obviously):  
Sam  
Clyde  
Bebe (gender-bended Bobby)  
Ronnie Anne  
Rusty  
Mr. Grouse  
Chandler (maybe?)

My screen-name on DeviantART should still be the same as it is here: "BloodKirbyUnleashed" so it shouldn't be any trouble for you all to find both my stories there so yeah. Oh, and a friend of mine showed me a "clone" of a Loud House story that could possibly be satirizing "Fury of Lincoln Loud" or the author probably stole from me, OR he/she probably did out out of sheer coincidence...? I dunno. That's all the time I have for now, and I'll see you crocodiles again another day.

 _ **Ciao.**_


	3. Wrath of Lincoln Loud CANCELED

Good Lord. It's been a long time since I actually logged onto my account, am I right? Hehehehe...

Anyway, you guys are probably wanting some answers on why this account has been dead for too long, and why I have not kept my promise(s) on posting "The Wrath of Lincoln Loud" onto this site or something (or even continuing it). So let me just... reveal how it was going to end:

* * *

#1. St. Lincoln:

Time and time again (it wasn't common for me on this website, as it was more of a problem on DeviantART), I've had to reiterate how much I am NOT a Lincoln-Worshipper or anything like that. While I'm glad that people seem to acknowledge this, the knowledge that I acted like that back in 2016 through early 2017 still bugs me to this day. In all honesty, I can understand where these "Lincolnists" are coming from. I can agree with some of the points they address, as well as acknowledge that not everything is sunshine and rainbows for the white-haired boy. However, it is the over-reaction, childish nature, and nonsensical bashing of said character's sisters that have caused those types of fans to dig their graves within this community. I hardly see them either becoming well-known throughout , DeviantART, or any other website... nor do they ever seem to make better friends along the way.

I remember when I first started watching a guy known as "LoudCartoonist99" on DeviantART, I actually got a glimpse of how badly I may have acted beforehand, or how much of a warthog I could've become later down the line- Had I not seen from his point of view (as well as others' viewpoints) just how immature the "Lincolnists" really are. After becoming friends with him (as well as becoming friends with others on Discord), I made sure to stay clear of acting like a complete dunce and making a fool out of myself... Too bad that aspect for myself didn't last long... I made a bunch of jokes about how certain Loud sisters are "all kinds of negative in one aspect or another," as well as saying a few extreme opinions... Both of which were done for comedic effect. Nobody really chewed me out for those, but even then I could tell that some people started distancing themselves from me in some way. Unfortunately, that's not the only thing that might've made people keep a distance from me, which brings us to reason number two.

#2. How I handled the End of Chapter Six, and Chapter Seven as a Whole:

So let's recap on Chapters 6 and 7 of The Wrath of Lincoln Loud (or rather, in case anyone doesn't know or something): Chapter 6 has Lori trying to talk to Lincoln about the whole mess that happened, AND his current behavior. The two argue like a bunch of banshees, which immediately gets out of hand. Luna then bashes her brother's head with her own guitar- knocking him out cold- hoping that would end the feud between her siblings. Now for Chapter 7: Lucy- after having talked with Luna in Chapter 2 about making things right for Lincoln- declares that Luna failed in easing Lincoln's angsty behavior. Lincoln wakes up with a bit of an injury on his head and learned from Lana as to why/how it happened. After seeing Luna for a bit, Lincoln violently and immediately attacks his older sister for her actions in the previous chapter. The rest of the family (not so much Lynn or Lucy) shout at him to stop attacking, but seeing as how that's not ending anytime soon? Lana rushed to her room and back with a lasso, and succeeded in pulling Lincoln off of Luna (with some help from Lori too). The chapter ends with Lana chewing her older brother out for his actions.

You see? The type of aggression, edginess, and/or poor character portrayal? Good LORD. I realize that I had Chapter 5 of this story acknowledge that Lincoln is also at fault (I talked about that bit a lot on DeviantART), but that didn't stop me from stooping to the levels of oh say, "Lincoln is Done," or any of the genuinely terrible fics from the TLH wiki (based on how Lincoln is typically portrayed in those). I guess after I went and did THAT, a lot of my followers and/or fans probably started to think, "Oh God. This guy's showing his true colors, by having Lincoln do THAT. He had a good thing going so far, but then he killed it with these two chapters" (or at least something similar? Maybe?). I don't know, honestly. Maybe it's because of how I started getting more and more watchers in mid-2017 and onwards, that a lot of people (especially those who are far more popular, and more deserving of having a huge following than me) started having higher expectations from me... And I ended up failing to meet up to their expectations in some way? Maybe this one is more of a bad excuse than the first reason I typed above, but I don't want to be too sure just yet... Moving on...

#3. Everyone is Sick and Tired of Seeing Sequel Stories to NSL:

No Such Luck is what "The Wrath of Lincoln Loud" is a sequel fic to said episode. Initially, I was hesitant on having this story be an NSL sequel fic, but I ended up taking the "cowardly way out" and just went with the bandwagon of hating on No Such Luck. Before anyone asks, yes. I am highly aware of how insufferable and excessive all these rants and sequel fics (mostly the latter) can be at times. It's gotten to a point where a lot of people started using a hashtag (I forgot who really started it) to deny and/or silence those who strongly despise No Such Luck (and even THAT started to reflect badly on the good-natured fans of TLH as well). And don't even get me STARTED on a certain petition that went against the aforementioned episode... Either way, I understand that a lot of people are tired of No Such Luck rants/sequel fics.

Aside from the NSL factor, the only reason why I wrote The Wrath of Lincoln Loud was so that I could make up for a lot of the issues some people had with Fury of Lincoln Loud. I did mention several times that "Wrath" would be a better version of "Fury," so I made the story have a bit of an original plot-line, and NOT a carbon-copy of a story that already exists ("Fury" is based on the Regular Show episode "Think Positive" for those who are unaware or don't remember). Much to my amazement (and shock), a lot of people were telling me that they prefer the Wrath over Fury. That alone encouraged me to keep going with this story, but I also had to make sure that the "Wrath" acknowledges Lincoln's side of the Bad Luck stuff as well. I mean, he lied about being bad luck and what-not so yeah. If you refer back to the second paragraph of reason number two, then you might get the gist of this: I don't want to be associated with those who write the Louds without staying true to the main canon/original source material (especially after what I made Luna do to Lincoln in chapter six, and vice versa in chapter seven). Therefore, I announced a while ago that I would no longer continue The Wrath of Lincoln Loud. I guess writing an NSL fic started to get into my head in that manner as well. Heh...

#4. What do I think of No Such Luck?

Not exactly a reason per say, but I need to get this off my chest before anyone asks me what I think of this episode... I'll admit: I didn't like No Such Luck (especially after I heard why so many people don't like it). First time watching it? I didn't really see much wrong with it, as No Such Luck came off to me as more bizarre than rage-inducing. I do believe that the aforementioned episode (or segment) is bad, but if I was forced to choose between No Such Luck and Brawl in the Family? I'd honestly take the former over the latter. No Such Luck had potential to give out a genuine moral and/or do some funny stuff along the way, but after the halfway mark this episode began derailing itself and went over-the-top in having Lincoln's lie backfire. Yes, having Lincoln kicked out, and then forcing him into a Mascot suit, in the end, was in bad taste, but he still lied to his family about being bad luck so there's that... Albeit, the idea of "lying is the worst and most inhumane thing in the entirety of the universe" is undeniably beyond excessive, I think.

Brawl in the Family, however... that episode was DOOMED to stupidity, ineptitude, and malevolence (mostly stupidity) as soon as Lincoln stepped back into his house. Some would argue that fighting over a dress is not as simple as it may seem, while others would probably say otherwise. However, my biggest complaint about Brawl in the Family is that the mean-spirited attitudes from the sisters at each other and at Lincoln is highly unjustified. Sure, Lori and Leni needed space from one another, but was it really necessary to oh, I don't know? Kick Lincoln out of his own room? Take his bed sheets away? Deny him the bathroom and/or kitchen (which would indeed inconvenience everyone else in the family)? Tell him that if he leaves during Sissy-Fuck Proto-COCK (I'm not apologizing for saying it like that BTW), everything will be all kinds of hunky-dory happy-land with a Klondike Bar?... I'm getting off-topic here. So overall, No Such Luck is just bad. Not terrible-crazy-destructive bad. Just bad. Simple as that. Heck, I didn't even talk about No Such Luck in my list of my most despised Loud House (it's on DeviantART if anyone's curious, and I should definitely update that list at some point).

#5. Rebooting this Story TWICE was a Mistake

Indeed. I actually tried to reboot this story TWICE. The first time I rebooted The Wrath of Lincoln Loud? I had Lynn Jr. and Lisa talk about "how bad things" after the Bad Luck debacle. The two girls also had a bunch of recorded footage from Lisa's cameras that she planted in and around the house too. Oh, and they're hiding out in Lisa's bunker as well. While this first attempt at rebooting Wrath isn't really much of a reboot per say, I did want to make sure that the "Lincoln-is-also-at-fault" factor has a stronger grip onto this fic. That... Didn't really seem to lead anywhere. I did have a conversation MrTyeDye on Discord about salvaging Wrath (I still appreciate the criticisms you gave me back then, if you are reading this or something) and he ended up pointing out how difficult it would be to argue that Lincoln's sisters are a bunch of warthogs to him (especially after a bunch of really good TLH episodes aired after NSL). Looking back at that conversation, how I really feel about NSL, AND other shizz... I DON'T EVEN HATE NSL WITH A PASSION! I did say that I don't like No Such Luck, but god-DAMN did I put myself in a bit of a pickle after I chose to make Wrath into an NSL sequel fic.

I went and decided to reboot this story completely... By taking off the NSL factor... The set up is the same as before: Lynn Jr. and Lisa telling the story from their perspectives as to how everything got so bad. This time, I had this plan about having Luna convinced that Lincoln is secretly seeing Sam behind her back, and then the conflict getting out of hand because of some huge misunderstanding... If you refer back to reason number two again, I ended up remembering my talk with Tenorghoul AKA TyeDye, as well as how badly those types of TLH fics (ones that depict Lincoln as some bullshit edgelord who thinks his sisters are devils) can greatly affect what I do in this community here and there... After I reiterated multiple times (probably not so much "multiple," but you get the idea) that I'm not one of those fans that would go and demonize ALL of Lincoln's sisters, and have Lincoln be portrayed as some edgelord who did nothing wrong...? I really showed them alright. Great Isthmus of Panama, I made myself look like a "Lincolnist." UGH!

* * *

In the end, I made the decision to cancel this story, for reasons I listed up above. The first time I stated Wrath would not be continued? I did NOT give clear reasons as to why I did... But I've finally done it here. I apologize for not being honest with you guys on this WAY sooner.

Now to go and reveal how "The Wrath of Lincoln Loud" would have ended:

1\. Something big happens, Lincoln decides it's the final straw the broke the camel's back. He starts building up rage, loses sight of what's important AND the relationship he has with his sisters (or rather family), and then starts going down a dark path to the point where he's not redeemable anymore.  
2\. Lucy teams up with Lincoln at some point during the story.  
3\. Clyde stops being friends with Lincoln after the former saw what became of him.  
4\. Lynn realizes her mistake but it's too late for that, so she ends up not teaching him a lesson in some way.  
5\. Lincoln ends up destroying Bun-Bun in a fit of rage, and he blames it on his sisters who aren't Lucy or Lily. He then beats up the sisters who (again) aren't Lucy or Lily. Luna gets the worst of the beat-down (refer to the first bit on this list; this involves the "something" which... I don't even remember anymore. Sorry).  
6\. This story would have ended with Lucy and Lincoln running away from home.

Yeah. That would have been really bad. And I mean REALLY REALLY BAD. So much so, that this started to not only reflect badly on myself, this story would have also been portrayed as "hating on Lincoln." As much as I do not want to be associated with St. Lincoln, I also don't want to be grouped-up with a bunch of people who go around mindlessly acting as though Lincoln's sisters "never did anything wrong 100%," maliciously accuse others (especially/including rational TLH fans) of being into St. Lincoln, shoot down anything that goes against their own opinions, force a moral onto Lincoln against his will (and make him look like he's the worst character ever), etc... That, my friends? I call "Loud Sister Defense Patrol" or LSDP for short. They're not exactly common, but they are just as bad as St. Lincoln. Believe me... And once again I'm getting off-topic.

No need to lose all hope for me, however! Remember when I talked about my other TLH fic, "Little Bunny Lincoln?" The one where Luna is 11 and the only girl in the family with eight brothers (four older, four younger)? That story is still on-going to this day, and I was just told that it would possibly be better if I were to post "Little Bunny Lincoln" on this website. So expect me to post at least one or two (or some more, depending on the reception it gets here since it's an AU fic) chapters of this story onto sometime today. I also have a few more TLH fanfiction projects coming up, but those will have to wait since I want to get Little Bunny Lincoln one and out of the way.

So this has been BloodKirbyUnleashed (now known on other sites as "WildKirbyAtrox"), and I'll see you later... or something... Ciao.


	4. Short AnnouncementPet Peeve

Shorty:

I'm going to take a short break from writing for a while. I plan on reworking Little Bunny Lincoln in some way so that it doesn't seem like I dragged it out too long. The reason I made it go into that direction, is because I wasn't exactly a fan of rushing the story to the main point without looking into this AU's Luna's background... Wow. That sounds redundant, the way I typed that.

That being said, I actually do have some plans on how to write the other characters. For example, if you guys are familiar with the DBZ character "Hercule Satan," then that's kind of how I plan on writing Boy Lynn in some way. No, he's not going to be a complete carbon copy of the man but will have similarities to him. So yeah, I'm going to continue this at some point, and NO I'm not just saying that just to get people off my back in case people start going at me about when "Little Bunny Lincoln" will update and all that jazz.

I could go on about the character stuff, but a lot of the references I may or may not be using are ones that I doubt you guys will recognize. And yes, I did read the reviews on my fic Little Bunny Lincoln (one of those being from MrTyeDye AKA Tenorghoul), and NO this is NOT me going all "boo-hoo! My stuff sucks and I can never be as good as everyone else here!" NOPITY NOPE! Exact opposite actually: I'm actually glad TyeDye and at least one other person went out of their way to at least TELL ME what they did NOT like about the story so far. Why is it that giving constructive criticism is hard!? Just because some people don't want it, doesn't mean you should not criticize anyone and/or their work in a constructive manner at all (and as long as you don't mindlessly base your opinion off of someone else's).

Yeah, I actually don't like it when people don't criticize my work, and/or when they childishly go all "OH I HATE YOUR STORY/ARTWORK BLAH BLAH BLAH" and don't even give me a reason(s) as to why they don't like it. Having your work criticized isn't easy, I'll admit. But I will NOT deny that I actually see them as proper learning experiences for when I do write my stuff here and there. Why do you think I wanted to make a better version of "Fury of Lincoln Loud" after some people actually told me WHY they don't like it? (The redo of Fury got canceled for unrelated reasons, unfortunately, heheh).

I realize this might seem hard to believe, but I'm not bluffing when I say that you guys should give me some constructive criticism. It's why I say in the Author's Note, "Be sure to notify me in your reviews/feedback if I made any grammatical errors and/or mistakes of any kind as I wrote this." While it may sound like I'm leaning more towards grammar, I am not, however, excluding other things like avoiding plot-holes and what-not. If you need to be harsh in your criticism, then so be it. I won't hold that against you. I get that not everyone's going to like what I throw out into this website (or other places). Just please be reasonable and DON'T foolishly copy someone else's opinion in a way or two.

This is WildKirbyAtrox, and I'll be off. Ciao.


	5. Shorty, but this is Important

This is going to be a bit of a shorty, but starting now, I'm going to take down all but the first chapter(s) of Little Bunny Lincoln and then rework them. That sound cool? Because either way, I'm looking to improve on my work so uhh... I don't exactly plan on drastically changing the plot, per say. I just want to make this story seem "shorter" so that the main part (Luna encountering Lincoln the small baby rabbit) isn't delayed in some way.

One more thing: updates won't really be as consistent as I hope for them to be, but I am going to make this story work out in a way or two. See y'all later. Merp.


End file.
